<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of beaches and pine trees by emilia_kaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310430">of beaches and pine trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa'>emilia_kaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Crushes, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, everyone thirst for Javi because duh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracie and Mao do a poor job at trying not to stare, Jeff is outright gawing and Johnny is really occupied with a straw of his cocktail. It seems like there are only a few people unaffected, and one of them is Maia, who snorts loudly into Alex's ear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández/Alex Shibutani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of beaches and pine trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 10: sea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's nothing better after a few days of work than a little trip to a beach. Sand, clear and warm water, snacks and friends- sounds like perfection, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex doesn't think so anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it's all stupid Javi's fault, his and his stupid beautiful body and horrible orange swimming shorts that somehow look great on him- well, anything would look great on that ass, honestly- and Alex seriously considers sleeping in a hotel longue tonight because there is as much as a human can take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel you." Stephane sighs from his side "I mean, we all do." he says, making a broad hand gesture, and Alex gets what he means.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gracie and Mao do a poor job at trying not to stare, Jeff is outright gawing and Johnny is really occupied with a straw of his cocktail. It seems like there are only a few people unaffected, and one of them is Maia, who snorts loudly into Alex's ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you stop staring at the sea god, wanna play volleyball?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhh." Alex hummes absently, too focused on watching sun reflections dancing in Javi's hair "Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Maia laughs, patting his shoulder "Alex, you poor thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he can't disagree.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>